(1)Super Mario Bros. 3 vs (16)Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings 2015
Results Round One '' ''Monday, November 9, 2015 Ulti's Analysis We all knew when this contest began that this match would be in contention for biggest blowout of the contest, so seeing Mario 3 go godmode was to be expected. But even in one of the contest's biggest blowouts, Age of Empires 2 getting 16% wasn't all that bad. People get much more attached to games than characters, so in a games contest you won't really see things like Tanner getting 5.7% or Adventure getting 4.8%. 16% is respectable. Even Hearthstone getting 9% was okay. Not much else to say about this match, except that this was the one and only time we got to enjoy Mario 3 winning a match in this contest. It would end up the first 1 seed to lose, which is just sad. Marios 1, 2, and 3, and Zeldas 1 and 2 hold a special place in my heart as being the games that got me into video games. Mario 3 stands head and shoulders above them all. What would eventually happen to it was just sad, though I won't pretend it didn't lose to a damn deserving title in its own right. And no, Mario 3 would not have won a fair poll. I was THE guy pushing Mario 3 in that Pokemon match and I am THE Mario 3 fanboy. I know when I've been beat, just let it lose with dignity and move on. It was never going to win that match. Ctes's Analysis This match was never going to be particularly interesting, but maybe it could be used to give us an idea of SMB3/Pokemon. But it didn't really. Putting up nearly 85% is no joke, but AoEII might very well be one of the weakest games in the bracket, well, the seeding is fitting, and SMB3 is probably one of the games with the smallest amount of anti-votes. It's the oldest game in the bracket I believe, and was definitely the biggest thing when it came out. I don't ever see anyone say anything bad about it. AoEII is kinda unknown though. SMB3 also has the highest playrate recorded on this site except for Tetris, so there's that. Can't imagine how low a playrate AoEII would have. It's also not the type of game to be popular on this site to begin with. All this taken into consideration, I wouldn't even say SMB3 looks particularly good here, but it is an old game and the more time goes the more the playrate drops. Fortunately for SMB3, this site has a limited amount of young users on the front page, but they still come. SMB3 was definitely stronger than SMW in 2004, which was super easy to judge as both faced Chrono Trigger, but they appeared on par in 2009. Best case scenario, SMB3 is about the same as in 2009. It did manage a #1 seed, but if it has indeed fallen a bit as you might expect, this percentage is probably what should be expected of it. It's odds against Pokemon would be much better determined by Pokemon's performance. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches